


Happy Valentine's Day!

by YaoiBunny8702



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dammit Atlus why couldn't we be gay?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's my birthday and I'll write fanfics if I want to, M/M, This is my first P5 fic, Valentine's Day with all the guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: He wrote and rewrote the message several times before finally deciding on a simple, yet straightforward approach. 'Want to come over later?'Akira hesitated, thumb hovering over the 'send' button."Just send it already, will you!" Akira jumped. He almost forgot that Morgana had been sitting beside him, peering over his shoulder at his phone screen the entire time. After a long period of silence, his phone beeped. Morgana let out an amused snort.Akira nearly choked on a mouthful of curry as he noticed that he had accidentally sent it."Fuck."Aka, the series of Valentine's Day events that Atlus wouldn't give us (dammit, Atlus).





	1. Valentine's Day with Yusuke

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday, so I thought, 'what better time than now to try my hand at contributing to the fandom?' I'm sorry if this sucks, and if the characters are too OOC. I'll try my best. Don't burn me alive, pls.  
> But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy my sad and pathetic attempt at a fanfic.

Today was Valentine's Day. The single-most romantic day of the year. Yet somehow, the former Phantom Thief leader found himself all alone today. One might think that such a charming guy would be constantly flocked by a bunch of different girls, but Akira wasn't exactly interested in any of them. Every single girl who had confessed to him, he turned down. This may or may not be because of his 'maybe-crush' on a certain eccentric artist.  
Akira sat at the counter finishing his breakfast when he was suddenly overcome with the urge to invite Yusuke over. Would that seem too forward? Would Yusuke realize his intentions?  
He wrote and rewrote the message several times before finally deciding on a simple, yet straightforward approach.

 **Akira:** Want to come over later?

  
Akira hesitated, thumb hovering over the 'send' button.  
"Just send it already, will you!" Akira jumped. He almost forgot that Morgana had been sitting beside him, peering over his shoulder at his phone screen the entire time. After a long period of silence, his phone beeped. Morgana let out an amused snort.  
Akira nearly choked on a mouthful of curry as he noticed that he had accidentally sent it.  
"Fuck." Akira cursed himself while his mind raced with different ways to play it off. ' _Maybe I can just play it off as an accident, or pretend I was joking..._ ' Before he even had time to think over his possible actions, his phone chimed, alerting him of a new response.

 **Yusuke** : Alright. I will see you then.

 

What was he getting himself into?

 

* * *

 

Akira spent most of the day helping out Sojiro downstairs in the cafe. As the day began winding down, and fewer customers came in and out, Akira finished up the dishes while Sojiro saw the elderly couple out. After a long pause, Sojiro sighed and looked up from the counter.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." He turned to the messy-haired barista with a sly smirk.

"Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young,  _hoo boy_..." Just then, the bell chimed as someone entered the cafe. Sojiro and Akira turned to see a tall bluenette standing by the door, clutching a small bag tightly against his side.

"Good evening. I hope that I am not _too_ late..."

Sojiro blinked back and forth between the two teens for a brief moment before turning to the door, waving a hand dismissively.

"Nah, I was just about to head out for the night," he turned back to Akira once more, flashing him a knowing smile, "I'll leave the place to you. _H_ _ave fun_." Then he was gone, Morgana quickly in tow, muttering under his breath something about not wanting to stick around for this 'mushy stuff'.

Akira nearly sighed in relief. He leaned forward, placing his palms on the counter.

"Would you like some curry?" Right on cue, Yusuke's stomach rumbled.

 

* * *

 

Yusuke set his fork down as he finished the last of his curry.

"Thank you. It was delightful, as always." Akira smiled.

"It was nothing." Even though Akira _had_ invited  _him_ , he actually hadn't thought this far ahead. He had no idea what to suggest they do.

"Shall we head up?" Oh, nevermind. It looks as though Yusuke had already planned what he was going to do. Akira nodded in approval, placing the plate into the sink and reminding himself to wash it later.

The two teens made their way up into the attic. Akira couldn't help but notice that Yusuke had kept the bag gripped tightly in his hand since the moment he stepped into the cafe. Akira sat down on his bed and looked up at Yusuke, who was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, looking off to the side.

"Aren't you gonna sit?" Yusuke snapped his gaze back to Akira at the question, then shook his head.

"No. I don't plan to stay long. I merely wanted to tell you something...and to give you this." Yusuke stepped forward and pushed the bag into Akira's hands.

"Ah, what's this?" Akira asked, eyeing the bag thoughtfully.

"It is Valentine's Day, is it not? I'm afraid it isn't anything too extravagant; I spent most of my money on art supplies." Yusuke rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. Akira smiled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks at the gesture.

"Thank you, Yusuke..." Akira stood up, staring the other straight into his eyes, or at least, as best he could, being six centimeters shorter than Yusuke.

"What do you want to tell me?" Akira asked softly. He had to fight the urge to take the other boy's hand, because he didn't know for certain that  _that's_ where this conversation was going. Even if he  _did_ hope that's what it was.

"Well, I...I just wanted to..." Yusuke froze, his face flushed. It was so unusual seeing the taller boy like this. He was always so elegant and composed, even in his mannerisms, so seeing Yusuke fumble over his words while his face lit up as red as a tomato was rather endearing to the quiet teen. Finally, Yusuke managed to get his words out in a mostly-coherent sentence.

"You are...my muse."

Akira's mind whirled and his stomach tightened in anticipation.

"While it is true that I was initially attracted to capturing Ann's beauty, I came to see  _your_ beauty as well... You became so many things to me; a leader, a friend, an endless well of inspiration, and...so much more. Yusuke swallowed, suddenly finding the floorboards to be very captivating. Akira stepped closer and placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke tensed up at first, but then quickly relaxed into the touch. After a moment of silence, while Akira collected his thought enough to be able to convey them in words, Yusuke gently pulled himself away.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please disregard what I said, it's nothing." He attempted to make a beeline for the stairs, but Akira was already one step ahead of him. He grabbed Yusuke's wrist, halting him in his tracks. Slowly, Yusuke turned back around to face the shorter boy.

"Why did you stop me?" Yusuke asked, a decidedly cute pout on his lips.

"Because, I feel the same." Yusuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What did you say?" He all but shouted the question.

"I feel the same way. I don't even know exactly when it happened, but my feelings of friendship towards you somehow bled into something more. I just can't help it."

As Yusuke processed his words, a light smile lit up his face, eyes twinkling. Akira pulled him forward with ease and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, and the latter quickly complied, returning the gesture.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yusuke."

Just like that, wrapped in one another's arms, they shared their first kiss and then some, and it certainly would not be their last.

In between kisses, Akira reminded himself to convince Yusuke to stay over tonight...

 


	2. Valentine's Day with Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like with the first chapter, only Ryuji gets some love this time!  
> #LetRyujiSayFuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was actually surprised that people actually seemed to like the first chapter, so I'm going to continue!  
> Right now, it's 1:30 in the morning, and I have to leave for vacation in less than two hours, so I'm really cutting this one short.
> 
> Some of the setup and dialogue will be similar, but the event and conclusion will be brand new, so I hope you all enjoy!

Today was Valentine's Day. The single-most romantic day of the year. Yet somehow, the former Phantom Thief leader found himself all alone today. One might think that such a charming guy would constantly be surrounded by dozens of different girls, but Akira just wasn't interested in any of them. Every single girl who showed any interest in him, he turned down. This may or may not be because of his  _not_ crush on his loudmouthed friend. No, it  _definitely_ wasn't a crush...

Akira sat at the counter finishing his breakfast when he was suddenly overcome with the urge to invite Ryuji over. Would that seem too forward? Would the blonde realize his intentions? Not that he  _had_ any...  
He wrote and rewrote the message several times before finally deciding on a simple, yet straightforward approach.

 **Akira:** Want to come over later?

Akira hesitated, thumb hovering over the 'send' button.  
"Just send it already, will you!" Akira jumped. He almost forgot that Morgana had been sitting beside him, peering over his shoulder at his phone screen the entire time. After a long period of silence, his phone beeped. Morgana let out an amused snort.  
Akira nearly choked on a mouthful of curry as he noticed that he had accidentally sent it.  
"Fuck." Akira cursed himself while his mind raced with different ways to play it off. ' _Maybe I can just pretend it was a prank... Ha ha, no homo bro._ ' Before he even had time to think over his possible actions, his phone chimed, alerting him of a new response.

 **Ryuji** **:** Hell yeah. See ya later.

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

 

Akira spent most of the day helping out Sojiro downstairs in the cafe. As the day began winding down, and fewer customers came in and out, Akira finished up the dishes while Sojiro saw the elderly couple out. After a long pause, Sojiro sighed and looked up from the counter.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." He turned to the messy-haired barista with a sly smirk.

"Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young,  _hoo boy_..." Just then, the bell chimed as someone entered the cafe. Sojiro and Akira turned to see Ryuji standing by the door, hands in his pockets.

"Yo. Not too late, am I?"

Sojiro blinked back and forth between the two teens for a brief moment before turning to the door, waving a hand dismissively.

"Nah, I was just about to head out for the night," he turned back to Akira once more, flashing him a knowing smile, "I'll leave the place to you.  _H_ _ave fun_." Then he was gone, Morgana quickly following suit, muttering under his breath something about not wanting to stick around for this 'loser meeting'.

Akira sighed in relief and pulled off his apron, draping it over the counter.

"Wanna head up?"

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji and Akira spent the next half-hour playing Star Forneus on Akira's small CRT television.

"Hell yeah, dude! We totally crushed that boss!" Ryuji leaned over and slapped a hand to Akira's back, nearly sending the teen out of his chair. Once the mood calmed down, the two settled on the sofa. Ryuji sighed.

"Honestly dude, I'm kinda glad you asked me over tonight. I didn't have anywhere else to be." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, get this! I called Yusuke before headin' over here, and even  _he_ got chocolates! The dude's a freak!" Ryuji slumped forward, resting his head on his lap for dramatic effect.

"Well, to be fair, he does have good looks. Are you jealous of him?" Akira slightly leaned towards the blonde.

"Wha-? Hell no! Besides," Ryuji crossed him arms over his chest, "why isn't Mishima here too?"

A long pause.

"Wait, don't tell me... Did he betray us?" His eyes went wide in comical realization. After a long moment, when things finally began to settle down, Ryuji turned to the black-haired teen.

"Dude, what're you thinkin'?" Akira thought for a moment.

"Ah, nothing really..." The blonde stared at his friend for a moment before giving out a resigned sigh and pulling something from his jacket pocket.

"Here. I was buyin' somethin' at the convenience store, and the shopkeeper lady gave me this." He thrust his hand out and dropped a small chocolate into Akira's lap, his face flushing ever so slightly. Akira stared at the candy for what seemed like years, heart thumping at the unintentionally romantic gesture. A smile graced Akira's lips.

"Is this a confession?" Akira asked playfully, a smirk playing on his face, hoping to will his heart to slow it's frantic rhythm. 

Ryuji froze, whatever words he planned on saying now forgotten, mouth dangling wide open. Then, a fine red began to color his face.

"Wh-wha... So what if it is?" He all but squeaked the words out, his words twisting his tongue in his mouth. Akira smiled again, heart soaring in his chest. He leaned forward, placing his palm on the blonde's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ryuji." They sealed the unspoken confession with a sloppy, inexperienced kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that seemed kinda sloppy and halfassed at the end; I just kinda imagine that Ryuji would be the kinda guy who acts all tough on the outside, but can't even say "I like you" to the guy he likes.
> 
> Hoo boy, I'm running on no sleep right now, but I'm getting ready to leave for vacation, so who cares?! \\( ° 0 °)/
> 
> I'll see y'all on Sunday at the earliest.


	3. Valentine's Day with Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, much like the first two chapters, but with Akechi this time.  
> Yay for Pankechi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, bitches? XD  
> (I'm kidding, you guys are awesome)
> 
> So, for those of you who are thinking, 'How can Akechi have a chapter? He's dead!'  
> I have a very simple answer: Screw what the game says. I say Pankechi lives, so there.
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

Today was Valentine's Day. The single-most romantic day of the year. Yet somehow, the former Phantom Thief leader found himself all alone today. One might think that such a charming guy would have already had his sights set on one of the dozens of girls that are always around him, but Akira just wasn't really into in any of them. Every single girl who had confessed to him, he turned down. This may or may not be because of his ~~infatuation~~ with a certain detective.

Akira sat at the counter finishing his breakfast when he was suddenly overcome with the urge to invite Akechi over. Would that seem too forward? Surely the ace detective would see right through him. Despite this, he found himself pulling out his phone anyways.  
He wrote and rewrote the message several times before finally deciding on a simple, yet straightforward approach.

 

 **Akira:** Want to come over later?

 

Akira hesitated, thumb hovering over the 'send' button.  
"Just send it already, will you!" Akira jumped. He almost forgot that Morgana had been sitting beside him, peering over his shoulder at his phone screen the entire time. After a long period of silence, his phone beeped. Morgana let out an amused snort.  
Akira nearly choked on a mouthful of curry as he noticed that he had accidentally sent it.  
"Fuck." Akira cursed himself while his mind raced with different ways to play it off. ' _Maybe I can just pretend I meant to send it to someone else..._ ' Before he even had time to think over his possible actions, his phone chimed, alerting him of a new response.

 

 **Akechi:** I won't be busy this evening, so I don't see why not. I'll see you then, Kurusu-kun.

 

Akira winced at the formality. Hadn't they grown at least a  _little_ closer over the past couple of months? When they agreed to take down Shido's palace together, Akechi had felt like someone he'd known for years, and he even  _smiled_ at Akira. Not that fake smile that he puts up in public, but a sincere smile. Now, ever since the Phantom Thieves destroyed Yaldabaoth and erased the Metaverse for good, Akechi had become more distant than ever. Maybe inviting him over on  _Valentine's Day_ of all days wasn't the greatest ideas... Well, Akira wasn't exactly known for making  _good_ decisions.

What did he have to lose?

 

* * *

 

 

Akira spent most of the day helping out Sojiro downstairs in the cafe. As the day began winding down, and fewer customers came in and out, Akira finished up the dishes while Sojiro saw the elderly couple out. After a long pause, Sojiro sighed and looked up from the counter.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." He turned to the messy-haired barista with a sly smirk.

"Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young,  _hoo boy_..." Just then, the bell chimed as someone entered the cafe. Sojiro and Akira turned to see a brunette teen standing by the door.

"Good evening Sakura-san, Kurusu-kun. I hope I'm not late." Akechi grinned politely.

Sojiro blinked back and forth between the two teens for a brief moment before turning to the door, waving a hand dismissively.

"Nah, I was just about to head out for the night," he turned back to Akira once more, flashing him a knowing smile, "I'll leave the place to you.  _H_ _ave fun_." Then he was gone, Morgana following behind him, muttering something under his breath about how Akira was 'so oblivious'.

Akira simply sighed in relief before leaning forward over the counter to stare into crimson orbs.

"So, how would you like a cup of coffee first?"

 

* * *

 

 

Akira joined the detective on the other side of the counter, watching the brunette sipping his coffee. When he set his cup down, he took a moment to gaze around the cafe.

"It's been a while since it was just you and I here, hasn't it?" Akechi stated almost sadly, a tight smile playing on his lips. Akira wanted to grab the detective and do anything he could to make him truly smile again, but he refrained.

Akira recalled the last time he had invited the brunette over. He had hoped that his subtle gestures were reaching the other teen; forming a heart with the foam in his coffee, letting his hand linger almost a second too long when he handed the cup to him, sitting directly next to him.

Before he knew it, Akechi had finished his coffee. Akira took the cup and placed it in the sink, and the two wordlessly made their way into the attic.

 

* * *

 

 

The two had spent the past twenty minutes talking about everything and nothing, and Akira noticed that Akechi's demeanor from earlier had disappeared, instead replaced with his regular television facade. When Akira realized that Akechi wasn't planning on telling him on his own, he decided he needed to say something.

"Hey, Akechi, is something bothering you?" Akechi stopped and stared at the ravenette, a bit taken aback.

"No, I'm alright. Besides work being a bit stressful, nothing's wro-" Akira cut him off, sighing.

"Don't give me that shit. You and I both know that I've at least known you long enough to tell when something's wrong, and when you're lying to me." Akira crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, as if to say ' _Do you really think I'm that stupid?_ '

Akechi, of course, stared dumbstruck. After a moment, the brunette found his words.

"Ah... I suppose you're right." Akechi mumbled. Akira stood from his seat on the bed and walked over to join Akechi on the sofa.

"Wanna talk about it?" Akira expected to be turned down. Akechi was the kind of person who carried all of his weights and burdens on his own, and he never opened up to let anyone help him. Akira was determined to change that.

However, instead of being pushed away, Akira was surprised when Akechi turned to him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, there were some things I had meant to tell you for some time now, but I suppose I just couldn't bring myself to do so before now." Akira's eyes widened a bit.

"What kinds of things?" Akechi paused, eyes cast downward.

"There's no point now..." Akechi moved to turn away, but Akira would have none of it. He reached out and snatched the detective's wrist, making the brunette's eyes snap back to him.

"Please, tell me." Akira asked softly. Was it just his imagination, or did Akechi's bottom lip tremble at that?

"I... I can't. I apologize, Kurusu-kun," Akechi stood and straightened his shirt, "I really must be going now." With that, Akechi turned and made his way to the stairs.

Almost immediately, Akira sprung up and grabbed the brunette by his shoulders, stopping him before he could make it to the stairs. He'd be damned if he just let him walk away now.

Slowly, Akechi turned to face him, and Akira wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Don't leave." Akira whispered it softly into the other's hair, and it took everything in the brunette to not shudder at the touch.

Akechi mumbled something unintelligible into Akira's nape, and Akira pulled back to look at his face.

"Wha-?" He stopped when he saw the vulnerable look in the detective's eyes, and the flush spreading across his face. Akechi wouldn't meet Akira's eyes.

"I said... I don't deserve this." Akira's heart nearly melted when the brunette's words sunk in.

"Akechi..." He wasn't expecting for the other to burst out.

"I don't deserve any of this! I don't... I don't deserve your kindness, or your patience, none of it! I don't understand why you don't hate me; I almost killed you! Why won't you just hate me?!" Akechi huffed, and Akira almost stepped back in surprise when he saw the tears pooling in his eyes.

After a moment to let Akechi regain his breath, Akira stepped forward and took the detective's hands in his own. Akechi's breath hitched at the touch.

"...Goro." Akira said it experimentally, letting the name roll off his tongue. Akechi stiffened instinctively and gaped incredulously at the dark-haired teen.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible," Akechi blinked at him, as though he had no idea what he had just said, "I can't hate you."

Akechi exhaled sharply.

"Why?" A hand left his and moved up to cup his cheek gently, making the brunette's eyes widen.

"I guess it's because I love you too much..." A long pause.

Akechi simply stared at him as though Akira had grown a second head right then and there. Then, he let out a short, breathy laugh and let his head fall down onto the ravenette's chest.

"...Me too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaand, I'm just gonna leave it hanging there. You guys can imagine what comes afterwards. ;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope that this one wasn't too bad. I just find it so hard to get Akechi's character right, because his is just everywhere! >n<


	4. Valentine's Day with Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much like every other chapter, except this time, Mishima gets some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here we are at the last chapter. Again, I apologize for any OOCness, because I'm still not really used to writing anything for P5.  
> Also, keep reading past the end for a little extra piece.

Today was Valentine's Day. The single-most romantic day of the year. Yet somehow, the former Phantom Thief leader found himself all alone today. One would be inclined to believe that such a charming guy would be constantly surrounded by a dozens of different girls, but Akira wasn't exactly interested in any of them. Every single girl who had confessed to him, he turned down. This may or may not be because of his crush on a certain Phansite admin.

Akira sat at the counter finishing his breakfast when he was suddenly overcome with the urge to invite Mishima over. Would that seem too forward? Would the other boy realize his intentions? Perhaps his biggest concern was whether or not the teen would be disgusted by this or not.  
He wrote and rewrote the message several times, unsure of how to word the critical question without scaring off the other boy, before finally deciding on a simple, yet straightforward approach.

 

 **Akira:** Want to come over later?

 

Akira hesitated, thumb hovering over the 'send' button.  
"Just send it already, will you!" Akira jumped. He almost forgot that Morgana had been sitting beside him, peering over his shoulder at his phone screen the entire time. After a long period of silence, his phone beeped. Morgana let out an amused snort.  
Akira nearly choked on a mouthful of curry as he noticed that he had accidentally sent it.  
"Fuck." Akira cursed himself while his mind raced with different ways to play it off. ' _Maybe I can just play it off as an accident. No, wait, that's a terrible idea! That'd just make him feel worse, wouldn't it?_ ' Before he even had time to think over his possible actions, his phone chimed, alerting him of a new response.

 

 **Mishima** **:** You mean it? Then I'll be there!

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

 

Akira spent most of the day helping out Sojiro downstairs in the cafe. As the day began winding down, and fewer customers came in and out, Akira finished up the dishes while Sojiro saw the elderly couple out. After a long pause, Sojiro sighed and looked up from the counter.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." He turned to the messy-haired barista with a sly smirk.

"Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young,  _hoo boy_..." Just then, the bell chimed as someone entered the cafe. Sojiro and Akira turned to see a teen with dark blue hair standing rather awkwardly by the door.

"Um, h-hello..." Mishima mumbled, looking anywhere but at Akira.

Sojiro blinked back and forth between the two teens for a brief moment before turning to the door, waving a hand dismissively.

"Nah, I was just about to head out for the night," he turned back to Akira once more, flashing him a knowing smile, "I'll leave the place to you.  _H_ _ave fun_." Then he was gone, Morgana following behind him, muttering something under his breath about not wanting to witness this 'dorky scene'.

Akira nearly sighed in relief and pulled off his apron, draping it over the counter.

"So, you want to head up?" Akira motioned towards the stairs, internally cringing at the unintended innuendo.

' _Good Lord, Akira, don't ruin this..._ '

 

* * *

 

 

"So, the Phantom Thieves disbanded, huh?"

Once the two settled in and started talking, the atmosphere gradually improved, and Akira thanked every possible deity for it. They talked about everything and nothing, and eventually, their conversation fell upon the conversation of the Phantom Thieves. Akira had expected it to go this way, but it didn't make it any easier to tell his biggest Phanboy that they were no longer heroic vigilantes. Surprisingly, though, the other boy took the news relatively well, besides a slightly disappointed look.

"Yeah, but it was all for the best. Now that we've defeated Yaldabaoth and we don't have to worry about the police anymore, there's no need for us." Akira nearly missed the slightly confused look upon mentioning the God of Control, but he didn't say anything of it, so Akira didn't elaborate on it. It would take way too long to explain, anyways.

"So I guess that means that the Phansite won't be needed anymore either..." Mishima gave a strained, meek laugh, but it was betrayed by the way his shoulders sagged. Akira's heart ached at the sight.

"That's not true. Up until now, the Phansite helped us a lot, and even if we won't be able to change people's hearts anymore, the Phansite will always be a place where people can go and talk about their problems without the fear of being judged." Akira placed a hand on Mishima's shoulder in reassurance, and the boy looked up at him in disbelief, a hint of a blush starting to color his cheeks.

"Really? You think so?" Akira smiled warmly.

"I know so. We couldn't have done it without you, too."

Mishima ducked his head down, and Akira could clearly see that even the tips of his ears were red now. Akira bit back a chuckle and resisted the urge to tease the skittish teen any further; he really was too cute.

Well, maybe a little more...

 

* * *

 

 

**_~Omake~_ **

 

Long after he had left to catch the last train, Akira gazed at the closed cafe door, a goofy smile plastered across his face. The night had gone way better than he had ever expected it to. However, Akira was startled out of his dazed stupor when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He scrambled for it, hoping for that certain name to pop up.

No such luck. It was a message from Futaba. What did she have to say this late at night?

 

 **Futaba:** I bet you were standing there smiling like an idiot after your lover boy left, right?

 

Akira almost choked on his own saliva.

 

 **Akira** **:** ???

 **Futaba** **:** Did you forget that I have the entire cafe bugged?

 **Akira:** Oh my God...

 **Akira:** How much did you hear?

 **Futaba:**  Only all of it. Don't worry, I recorded all of it for you. Y'know, for later...

 **Akira:** ...

 **Akira:** Futaba, you little shit.

 **Akira:** Fine I'll take it but we NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!!!

 **Futaba:**  >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry this is so short, I'm just not sure how I could have fit in another scene, so I felt that it'd just be best to leave it there.  
> I hope you enjoyed that last piece, though. I wasn't lying in the tags when I said Futaba was gonna be a part of this... :3c

**Author's Note:**

> After this, I plan to work on a series of works about a romance route with each of the four guys.  
> Do you guys think that would be interesting? Let me know!


End file.
